Busted!
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: Madoka amd Hikaru feel like the romance in their marriages has considerably lessened, so they decide to conduct a little test to try and get some of it back. Can Gingka and Kyoya survive without their wives for two whole weeks? I don't know why I put that as the title, just go with it.


**MY BIRTHDAY WAS LAST WEEK! I AM NOW FOURTEEN! YAY! :D:D:D**

 **MFB Characters: SHE'S FOURTEEN! RUN FOR YOUR SANITY! -all run away-**

 **Me: -looks around- Hey, where'd everybody go?**

 **Anyway, I was browsing around in the Sherlock archive (Sherlockian 4 eva!), and I suddenly got this idea while reading a Sherlolly story. On a side note, Sherlolly = MY OTP TILL THE DAY I DIE!**

 **-giggles- Me and my crazy mind. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Gingka."

"Kyoya."

Gingka paused with a burger halfway towards his mouth. Kyoya looked up as well.

Their wives were looking at them from the other end of the table, with a look they both knew pretty darn well. Instantly, their minds went into out-of-control-no-boundaries-freak-out-panic mode.

 _I picked up Hana from the daycare, right? Right! I dropped her off at Kenta's, right? Right! Did I miss something? Did I bang up Pegasus too badly when I was battling Zero the other day? Oh, man, please don't let it be an anniversary. Anything but missing an anniversary! I really hate sleeping on that couch._

 _Did I miss an anniversary or something? No, wait, that was three weeks ago. Have I been griping too much about losing to Gingka again? Did I peeve her off somehow? I didn't spill coffee on her computer again, right? I really hate sleeping on that couch._

Madoka and Hikaru both leaned their elbows on the tabletop, in perfect sync.

"We've decided that our marriages have recently gotten stuck in the mud," Madoka began.

"Wait, what about this morning?" Gingka asked, putting the burger down.

Madoka flushed. Kyoya had to cough to hide his laugh, causing Hikaru to shoot him a glare.

"Okay, fine, that type of stuff aside," Hikaru continued, "Madoka and I have decided that the romance in our marriages has disappeared. So we decided to conduct an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Kyoya asked. "Besides, Hikaru knows I love her. I just have a weird way of showing it."

Hikaru nodded, smiling. "That is true."

All four of them stayed quiet for at least ten seconds.

"However..."

"There it is," Gingka muttered. Madoka glared at him.

"However," she continued. "Like Hikaru said, we're going to conduct an experiment."

"So what's the experiment?" Gingka questioned.

"We're going to move out–"

Kyoya shouted "What?!" at the same time as Gingka's yell of "Say what?!" Their shouts caused everyone in the restaurant to look over at them. Zero and his friends, who were eating in a booth across the room, looked over and sweatdropped.

"–of our apartments," Madoka continued once the restaurant activity had resumed. "Well, it'll just be me moving out. Kyoya's going to move into the guest room in our apartment, and I'll be staying with Hikaru. It'll just be for a week. By the end of the week, we're hoping that at least some of the romance is back. It'll also be fun to see who cracks first."

"What about Hana?" Gingka asked. "Where's she going to stay?"

"With Kenta," Madoka said matter-of-factly. "We already talked to him about it, and he agreed to it."

"He also said that it would probably be you guys who cracked first," Hikaru added.

"What?" Gingka said indignantly. "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, like I'd ever crack before you do!" Kyoya said to Hikaru. Hikaru smiled.

"Kyoya Tategami, are you challenging me?"

"Yes, yes I am."

 **(Lol, Phineas and Ferb reference)**

"I'm agreeing with Kyoya. We're totally going to beat you two!" Gingka said confidently to Madoka. "By the end of the week, you two are gonna be crawling back to us!"

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Then let's raise the incentive, then, shall we?" Hikaru said to Madoka. They nodded, then turned to their husbands, smiling sweetly.

"We go two weeks..." Madoka began.

"And if it's cut short, the loser has to perform the Stumblegimp Humiliating Dance of Contrition," Hikaru finished. "The original, as shown in the newsreel from the 1940s. On video."

Gingka and Kyoya paled. Let's just say it isn't called the Humiliating Dance of Contrition for nothing, and it had taken them at least three hours to get the mud out of their clothes. Kyoya was the first to retaliate.

"Fine, then," he smirked. "It'll be fun watching you two writing a letter to a monkey."

"Y-yeah!" Gingka agreed. "We'll do it! Just don't say we didn't warn you when you come crawling back, begging for us to take you back."

Madoka and Hikaru smirked at each other.

The game was officially on.

* * *

" _Would you stop fiddling with that thing already?!_ "

Gingka stopped turning a torque wrench he had found lying around his apartment. He raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, then turned it around again.

"ARGH!" Kyoya let out a roar and jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in. Fearing for both his and the torque wrench's safety, Gingka clutched the wrench to his chest. Kyoya only started to pace, though.

"This is your fault, you know!" he said, pointing at Gingka.

"How is this my fault?" Gingka asked indignantly.

"If you hadn't been so occupied with battling those kids, we probably wouldn't be here right now!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Gingka said hotly, getting up out of his chair. He brandished the torque wrench at Kyoya. "If you hadn't insisted that we wouldn't crack first, then we would probably have our wives back by now!"

"Well you were the one who kept insisting we could go without our wives for two weeks for three days straight!" Kyoya retorted.

Gingka paused, then realized he didn't have a comeback for that one. Kyoya grunted and went into the kitchen, where several takeout containers were lying on the table. Momentarily, Gingka wondered what would happen if he ran Kyoya's temper any shorter. He turned the torque wrench again.

"WOULD YOU STOP TURNING THAT THING?!"

A butter knife came flying at him. He yelped and ducked, just in time for the butter knife to sail harmlessly past him through the air, and land with a thunk in the opposite wall.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, although it came out more like a squeak. "You know what? How about music? We can put on some music to pass the time!"

Gingka quickly went over to the radio, and put in a random CD without checking to see what it was. He turned on the radio.

"Bow chica bow wow! That's what my baby says! Mao mao mao! And my heart starts pumpin'! Chica chica choo wow! Never gonna stop! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love–"

Kyoya turned off the radio. Well, it was more like he smashed his fist onto the power button. He snatched the CD album and read the front. Then he looked up at Gingka with a _Seriously?_ type of look.

"Why do you have a Phineas and Ferb CD?" he asked.

"Listen, that is not mine!" Gingka said hastily. "I have absolutely no idea where that came from! Madoka probably bought it for Hana or something, cause it is most certainly not mine!"

Kyoya muttered, "Sure, sure," and put the album back on the table.

Gingka went into the kitchen himself, opening the refrigerator. "Do we have anything to eat tonight?"

"With the way you eat? No."

Sighing, Gingka ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, we really need to get our wives back."

"You're seriously going to admit defeat?" Kyoya yelped in disbelief. "It's only been a week! If we admit defeat, we have to do that embarrassing dance!"

"I'm not saying we admit defeat," Gingka replied. "I'm saying we need to get our wives back. I just don't know how."

Kyoya thought for a second. "I got nothing. What about you?"

"Maybe we could somehow run into them," Gingka suggested thoughtfully. "We could look like we're having a great time, then they'll see that we can survive without them! Yeah, that could work!"

"Only one problem with that," Kyoya said, being the buzzkill he was. "We never see them. I've been trying to catch Hikaru at the WBBA for the past four days, and I haven't seen her. Apparently she worked it out with Tsubasa or something."

Sighing, Gingka collapsed into a chair. "You gotta hand it to them," he mumbled. "They thought of everything." Suddenly he yelped and jumped out of the chair as if he had gotten shocked.

"What'd you do?"

"I sat down on the torque wrench!"

Kyoya sweatdropped at him.

"What? Those things hurt!"

Kyoya shook his head. "Forget it. Anyway, how are we going to get our wives back, Mr. Genius?"

The redhead shrugged. "I really don't know. It's not like we can create a Get-Our-Wives-Back-Inator or something." His eyes lit up. "Hey, maybe we could–"

"No," Kyoya interrupted.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to say that we could make ninja suits that make us invisible, break into their apartment, and leave a fake note saying that we've been taken hostage."

Gingka slumped. "It was a good idea!"

"No, no it wasn't."

Gingka sighed again.

"Listen, Gingka, we can't think of an idea to get Madoka and Hikaru back that isn't insane, totally unfeasible, or requires some secret platypus agent wearing a fedora. We're gonna have to stick it out."

"I know." Gingka slumped into the armchair, this time tossing the torque wrench into the floor so he wouldn't sit on it again. "The platypus thing was totally random, but I see your point. I just can't believe we're getting our butts handed to us by our wives." Then his eyes lit up again. "Wait a second. I think I got it!"

"What'd you think of this time?" Kyoya asked wearily.

"It's a pinch, but there's a chance it might work! There's just someone I need to call first."

He dialed a number on his cell phone, then put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Tsubasa, it's Gingka. Listen, I've got a favor I need to ask of you..."

* * *

"What do you think?" Hikaru held up two bottles of nail polish. "Green or blue?"

"How about both?" Madoka suggested. "You could do that."

Hikaru thought for a moment, then shrugged and unscrewed the caps. Madoka turned back to the orange eyeshadow she was putting on.

"What do you think Gingka and Kyoya are doing right now?" she asked.

"They're probably fighting over where to go for dinner," Hikaru replied.

Madoka laughed. "You think they actually will crack before the end of the week?"

"Maybe." Hikaru smirked. "I'm willing to bet they're wondering what to write in that monkey letter right as we speak."

Madoka laughed, then sighed. Hikaru looked up from her fingernails.

"Something wrong, Madoka?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just wondering how Hana's doing with Kenta. I hope she's not causing any trouble."

"Well, she is Gingka's kid," Hikaru replied, tilting her head. "But she's probably fine. She likes hanging out with Kenta anyway." She held up her fingernails. "What do you think?"

Madoka giggled. "They look good. How do I look?"

"You look like a Fireside Girl," Hikaru giggled, making Madoka quickly check her reflection.

"It doesn't look that bad!" she said indignantly.

"Yes, yes it does."

"That reminds me, I wonder if Kyoya discovered Gingka's Phineas and Ferb CD."

Hikaru raised her eyebrow. "He still has that?"

"Yep. He likes to play it when he thinks I'm downstairs running the shop and I can't hear. People keep asking me if Hana's watching the show."

"Wow."

The two women stopped talking. Hikaru switched to doing her toenails, while Madoka looked at her reflection, contemplating the orange eyeshadow. Then she shrugged and began to apply more of it. Finally, Madoka spoke up again.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked up from her toenails. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away. One condition, though."

"What's that?"

The bluenette regarded the brunette very seriously. "That we both agree that we miss Gingka and Kyoya."

"Really?"

Hikaru bit her lip and nodded.

"Thank goodness," Madoka breathed.

"You miss your husband too?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep. I don't miss him enough to throw in the towel and do the embarrassing dance, but I still miss him. You know, every time I go out to the store, I look to see if Gingka's there too."

"I'm the same way. Although, it is kind of funny to know that Kyoya's been looking for me at the WBBA for the past four days. Tsubasa told me that whenever someone asks him what he's doing, he growls at them like a lion."

Madoka laughed. "Wow."

Hikaru laughed too. "Who'd've thought we loved them this much, huh?"

Madoka rolled her eyes. "I think we've known that since the day we married them, Hikaru."

"True, true. It's actually kind of stupid, since we're the ones who thought up this whole thing."

"Well, actually, I'm the one who thought it up. We just thought it was brilliant enough to actually do it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They sat in silence again. Then Madoka asked,

"So what are we going to do?"

"Make them cave first, of course," Hikaru replied matter-of-factly.

"But that's cheating!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Hey, they're probably going to do the same thing eventually," Hikaru reasoned. "We might as well strike first."

"Okay, so how are we going to do it?" Madoka asked. "Unless we can somehow build a Get-Our-Husbands-Back-Inator or something, we don't have anything to work with. Besides, Gingka and Kyoya are the most stubborn people alive."

Hikaru thought of something, then smiled. "Actually, I think we do have something to work with."

"What? The reinforcements?"

"No, the agents from OWCA. Of course the reinforcements!"

Madoka smiled. "I'll go call him up. Your polish is still wet."

* * *

In his office at the WBBA, Tsubasa hung up the phone and sighed, running a hand through his silvery hair.

"Well, this is interesting," he muttered. He picked up the phone again, and dialed Kenta's number.

It picked up after a few rings. "Heyyo!"

Tsubasa smiled a bit. "Hi there, Hana."

"Hi, Basa! Guess what I just dwew!"

"I give up, what?"

"A boy with a funny head and a boy with gween hair!"

Tsubasa chuckled. "Sounds like an interesting picture. Listen, can I talk to Kenta for a second?"

"Okay!" Hana chirped, and put down the phone. A few seconds later, Kenta picked it up.

"Hey, Tsubasa, what's up?"

Tsubasa sighed again. "I need your help with something."

"What is it? Does it have to do with the thing Madoka, Gingka, Kyoya, and Hikaru are doing?"

"Actually, yes. I just got off the phone with Madoka. She and Hikaru want Gingka and Kyoya back, but they don't want to cash in the chips and do the Humiliating Dance of Contrition, so they want my help in tricking them. And earlier, Gingka called me, telling me pretty much the same thing."

"Don't they have... five more days or something?"

"That's exactly what I said! But apparently their going through with the whole thing was a bad idea and they want to end it. Problem is, they both want my help in doing so. So who should I help?"

Kenta thought for a second. "I honestly have no idea. But something tells me you're going to eventually decide to help the girls."

"Yeah, probably. You know what? I think I actually will help the girls!"

"Really, Tsubasa? Good, that means Hana can go home. Don't get me wrong, Hana's adorable, but I think she's getting a little homesick."

"Define homesick."

"Almost everything she draws involves Gingka, Madoka, both, or Pegasus's facebolt."

Tsubasa winced. "That does sound pretty bad. But anyway, thanks for the help, Kenta."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch two guys rapping about squirrels in their pants with Hana."

Tsubasa was still laughing about that five minutes after he hung up.

* * *

"Gingka, seriously, stop pacing or I will make you!"

Gingka stopped his pacing. Kyoya took advantage of it to tie on the sling Gingka was supposed to be wearing. Kyoya himself had a fake scar on his forehead and fake bruises on his arms.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Gingka asked.

"You're the one who thought up this whole thing."

"No, I mean, what if something happened to them on their way over here?"

"Tsubasa's driver served during World War II, then stayed in the army until he was hired by the Tokyo WBBA. They're fine."

"How can you be so calm about this when there's a good chance that this plan might not work?"

"I AM NOT CALM ABOUT THIS AT ALL!" Kyoya suddenly exploded. "I'M JUST AS WORRIED AS YOU ARE, HAGANE! MY WIFE IS SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING OVER HERE WITH YOUR WIFE BECAUSE THEY GOT A CALL FROM TSUBASA SAYING THAT WE GOT ATTACKED BY AN OLD SUPPORTER OF DARK NEBULA, WHEN WE REALLY DIDN'T, ALL BECAUSE WE ARE BOTH TOO STUBBORN AND PRIDEFUL TO THROW IN THE TOWEL AND SAY WE WANT OUR WIVES BACK!"

A thick silence fell over the apartment. Kyoya was breathing heavily, his eyes wild. Gingka was just staring at him.

"Now, was that really so hard?"

Both men whipped around to see Madoka and Hikaru standing in the doorway, smiling victoriously.

"Madoka," Gingka gasped. Madoka made a beeline for him. He met her halfway and hugged her. "You're okay,"

"Of course I'm okay," Madoka replied, smiling. "I missed you too."

Gingka let go of her. He saw Hikaru and Kyoya hugging as well. "Can we never do something like this again?"

"Only if you don't try to trick us again," Madoka said, holding up his arm by the sling.

"How did you know we were lying?" Kyoya asked as he let go of Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled. "Besides you shouting just now? Tsubasa, of course. He told us what you were going to do, on the condition that he was the first one to get a copy of you guys doing the Dance of Contrition if you lost."

"Darn it, Tsubasa," Gingka mumbled. Madoka laughed. Then Gingka suddenly noticed something. "Wait, why are you wearing orange eyeshadow? You look like a Fireside Girl."

"Called it!" Hikaru said to Madoka cheerfully. Madoka shook her head.

"So since you missed us like we missed you," Kyoya asked, "does this mean none of us have to do the Humiliating Dance of Contrition?"

Madoka and Hikaru smiled at each other. "Actually..." they said together.

Gingka and Kyoya groaned and facepalmed. "We have to do it, don't we?" Gingka asked.

"You guys admitted that you missed us first, so yes, yes you do," Hikaru said, smiling sweetly at them.

"In the meantime, though," Madoka took the sling off of Gingka's arm. "Let's go pick up Hana and go home. I heard from Kenta that she was getting pretty homesick."

As they left, Hikaru turned to Kyoya. "So, want to go out to dinner?"

"Sure thing."

"By the way," Hikaru asked as they were walking out of the building. "Madoka told me that Gingka still has his Phineas and Ferb CD."

"Oh yeah, that. He was listening to it yesterday nonstop, even after I found out he had it. I told him I would literally kill him if he didn't turn it off."

Hikaru smirked and kissed his cheek. "Well, now that you've told me, I guess that makes you officially busted."

 _Busted!_

* * *

 **And that's the end. I hope that wasn't too long and tedious.**

 **On a side note, I have no shame about inserting those Phineas and Ferb references. PHINEAS AND FERB RULE! :D**

 **On another side note, like I said before, I TURNED FOURTEEN LAST WEEK! WOOHOO! Only nine more months till driver's training!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace, and happy early Thanksgiving! -singin- So stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!**

 **Candance: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a fanfiction sign-off!**


End file.
